


Gaming Shenanigans

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Mari plays a game with You and Riko. It does not go well.





	Gaming Shenanigans

You booted up her pc. She stared at her screen as her desktop started. Once it had, she clicked on a small icon. It was for a game Mari had told them to play. A small notification appear on her screen. Riko was calling her.

You answered the call. “Hey, Riko.”

“Hey. So are we gonna play that thing with Mari?”

“Yeah I guess. I’m kinda scared to be honest. It's a game Mari chose.”

Riko laughed. You smiled as she noticed the login screen for the game appeared. She typed in her login info and hit the enter key. The screen changed to the game’s main menu.

“Ah, hold on. I’m going to add Mari to the call.”

Seconds later, You heard a high scream.

“HELLO EVERYONE!”

“M-Mari, you’re too close to your mic,” Riko said quietly.

“Oh whoopsies.”

The tapping of keys could be heard from Riko’s end. You thought she was just logging in. Soon enough, the three of them were inside of a lobby.

“Okay so there’s five roles like literally every other game like this. Top, middle, bottom, support, jungle, that jazz,” Mari explained.

“So what’s the difference?” Riko asked.

“Top is all by themselves and is probably a tank or something stupid. Middle is like the worst role but I love it. Bottom is with the support and does hella damage.”

“H-hella…” You whispered under her breath.

“Jungle is the SHINIEST lane there is! You get to go to other lanes without someone getting mad!”

They began choosing roles after Mari’s explanation. Riko chose support, while You took the top. Mari, of course, had taken the middle lane. The trio soon enough found a match.

“Now we choose our characters!” Mari yelled into her mic.

“W-who do I play?” You asked.

“Same here.”

Mar hummed. “Riko, choose a character with a bow or a gun! You, go choose one of the characters with a hec of a lot of armor or something.”

Riko ended up choosing a bow user and You went with a heavily armored man with an axe. Mari chose a woman with what looked to be a staff.

The game loaded in and everyone bought items from the in game store. They each went to their lanes ready to start. Minions spawned in and the game has officially begun.

“NANI the FUCK are you guys doing?!”

“I don’t know!”

Loud tapping could be heard from Mari.

**Pu55y_slayyyyyyer_69:** soz they new

**Xiwantdeath:** who

**Pu55y_slayyyyyyer_69:** my gfs unu

**hernandezV718:** tHERES GIRLS IN THIS GAME?

**Pu55y_slayyyyyyer_69:** fuck off they mine

“So try and play a bit better, alright?” Mari chuckled.

“Y-Yousoro….”

The game continued, Riko and You’s scores not looking as bad as they did in the beginning. Mari was dominating the enemy team with her strange playstyle. She would go in solo into five people and come out fine.

“Mari, I don’t think this game is a 1v5….” Riko mumbled.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

**SandyBinchSketch:** q

**SandyBinchSketch:** q

**SandyBinchSketch:** q

**Xiwantdeath:** r u ok

**SandyBinchSketch:** no

**yousoroasted:** shes not ok

**Xiwantdeath:** makes sense

“Riko what was that,” You asked in between laughs.

“I tried using my q ability but it didn’t work,” Riko sighed.

“Oh mood.”

“Never say that again.”

“Oh mood,” Mari joked.

“I regret my choices.”

The end of the game soon came. Mari had demolished the enemy team. You and Rikos scores were something along the lines of two kills and ten or more deaths. 

“You guys suck,” Mari said.

“Give us a bit, we’ll be better than you.”

“Okay sure,” Mari replied, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

This was soon their favorite activity to do together.


End file.
